


Discipline

by chellefic



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: First Time, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-05
Updated: 2008-06-05
Packaged: 2017-10-29 00:52:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chellefic/pseuds/chellefic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anyone can be master of her, or his, domain. Written for the McSheplets Challenge #21: Discipline.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discipline

**Day Two**

"This is all your fault," Rodney hissed, leaning across the table and waving his apple in John's face.

Ignoring the apple, John stirred his oatmeal, determined to spread the cinnamon evenly. "Relax, Rodney, it's only been two days."

Rodney sat back in his seat with a huff. "I'm a genius. A genius with _stress_. I need release."

"So admit you can't hack it and quit."

"And let one of you win, no way. I can master my domain as well as anyone else."

John smirked. He'd have shown Ronon and Teyla Seinfeld a lot sooner if he'd known it would lead to this kind of entertainment.

 **Day Five**

"Teyla's going to win," Rodney said

John frowned. Sure Teyla seemed cool, calm, and collected on the outside, but he knew there was a person in there, and people needed to... Well, they needed relief, as Rodney would say. Even if he couldn't quite picture Teyla giving herself relief, he was pretty sure she did it. Everyone did it.

"Probably," John agreed, and moved his bishop.

 **Day Eight**

"I concede," Teyla said.

There was just the four of them in the ready room, and all three men turned to look at her.

"Really?" Rodney said.

"I am quite certain, yes."

"Huh," Rodney said.

Teyla simply smiled, zipped up her tac vest and left the room.

"I didn't see that coming," Rodney said.

"I did," Ronon said.

John tried not to think about Teyla and her domain.

 **Day Fourteen**

"Sex."

John was busy practicing the C to G7 chord change, and it took him a moment to answer. "What about it?"

"We should have it."

"Why?"

"Why?" Rodney repeated. "Why? Because having sex will get us relief without depriving us of mastery, that's why."

John frowned. "I thought you had to abstain from everything."

"No. No. Just masturbation. It's your own domain you can't play with, other people's is fair game. Seriously, Sheppard, at this rate I'm going to start having wet dreams again. I got hard working on the ZPM this morning."

"You always get hard around the ZPM."

"I do not." Rodney scrunched up his face. "I think Zelenka thought it was his new aftershave."

"I don't know," John said, considering. "Seems like cheating."

"It's not cheating. Besides Ronon's getting blowjobs from half the science staff and a couple of your soldiers. He's never going to break."

"Really?"

Rodney nodded.

As much as John liked Ronon, he really wanted to beat him at something, just once. He set the guitar down, leaning it against the wall next to his bed. "Yeah, okay."

"Oh, thank god," Rodney said, and began tugging off his clothes.

 **Day Fifteen**

Rodney slid into the chair next to Ronon's smiling the smile of the thoroughly fucked and began tucking into his eggs like a man in serious need of nourishment.

Ronon looked from Rodney to John.

John shrugged, threw an arm over the back of his chair, and sipped his coffee.

 **Day Twenty-One**

"I cannot believe that none of you have given in. I am impressed," Teyla said as John skimmed over some trees on MJ7-058.

"All it takes is a little self-control, some discipline," Rodney said.

John shot him a look.

"What?" Rodney said.

Eyes moving from Rodney to John and back, Ronon leaned forward in his seat, directly into McKay's space. "You're cheating."

"I am not. Sex is not cheating."

Ronon raised an eyebrow in John's direction.

"How are you doing, John?" Teyla asked, resting a hand on the back of his chair.

"I'm good. Lots of... discipline."

Ronon snorted.

 **Day Twenty-two**

"That," Rodney said, rolling onto his side and off of John, "was the best discipline ever."

John nodded, because Rodney riding him until they both had come practically dripping out their ears had been pretty good. He slid an arm around Rodney's shoulders, tugging Rodney toward his chest.

Rodney settled against him with a happy sigh. "Ronon doesn't stand a chance."

"Nope," John said, rubbing Rodney's back contentedly.

 

Ronon tilted his head back, resting it on the wall behind him and slid his fingers into soft blond hair.

Earth people might not be all that disciplined, but they were attractive and knew exactly what to do with their mouths.

Larson did the swirly thing with his tongue and Ronon groaned.

McKay and Sheppard didn't stand a chance. No one could master his domain like Ronon could.


End file.
